Rodney Betters/Quotes
This article contains a list of Notable Quotes from Rodney Betters. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon * ''"This whacko's name is Paxton Fettel. He's the key. If we contain him, we contain the situation." * "Property of Armacham Technology Corporation. They're working on a military contract to develop an army of clones that respond to a psychic commander. Top secret, of course. Fettel is one of the commanders." * "Interesting. I found a wasterwater analysis summary addressed to an Armacham review committee. According to the abstract, there's some major contamination coming from upstream. I can't imagine why Armacham would be interested unless they're responsible." * "My orders are to secure this guy Fettel. Getting rid of him will break his telepathic link to the soldiers. Once they no longer have an objective, they should shut down." * "Still no word on Jankowski. It's like he just vanished. The weird thing is that the bodies of the Delta team he was with are all accounted for." * "There's a reference to something called Icarus. Says here that it was a bioengineering program that started in 1973. Something about health issues related to microgravity. Loss of muscle mass, bone density, shit like that." * "Well, this confirms the point of Perseus was to train telepathic commanders to work with clone soldiers, although it looks like Paxton Fettel was the only commander in the program. The weird thing is that they refer to him as the second prototype." * "I've been trying to get through to Genevieve Aristide. She's the president of Armacham. I was able to confirm that she wasn't around when Fettel's men hit the compound, but I can't seem to track her down. Maybe she doesn't want to be found." * "Here's some more information on Fettel. He was developed as part of a project called Origin. It says that the first prototype didn't work out. Fettel was the second and there was never a third. They pulled the plug a few years after he was born." * "There's a little more here about Origin. The reason they shut it down was a Synchronicity Event. Doesn't say what that means, but I guess there were a few casualties." * "This is interesting. When they pulled the plug on Origin, apparently they just locked the doors and threw away the key. They didn't go into a lot of detail, but I guess the place was really dangerous to be in. I wonder if it was some kind of chemical leak or something." * "Get this. A few weeks ago, ATC reopened the Origin Facility. They were planning to clean it out and start the program back up, but they lost contact with everyone they sent in. So they just sealed the place back up." * "This Harlan Wade guy has been associated with Origin since the beginning. He's the one that put it together." * "I've found some more information on Origin. The prototypes were created from a "genetic reference". I think that's just an euphemism for somebody's DNA. There's no indication of who the lucky son of a bitch was, but I'm guessing Harlan Wade, since he started the program." * "Well, Fettel wasn't made from Harlan's DNA. There's an email from Wade about the "subject" being in an induced coma. No wonder those ATC security goons didn't want this getting out. They aren't just worried about some ethically questionable bioengineering experiments. I think they're covering up some pretty nasty shit." * "Turns out Armacham bought the site from the government back in the '50s. Get this, there used to be some kind of underground military complex in that area. I don't think Armacham was interested in what was on the property. They wanted what was under it. And I'm guessing it has something to do with Origin." * "We don't have a choice. Fettel could be anywhere and Alice is out there on her own. By the time backup reaches you, she could be dead." * "I'll bet you anything the ground water contamination in Auburn is coming from that secret Armacham facility. That's got to be why they sent somebody to that water treatment plant. They're worried it'll get traced back to them." * "More info on Origin. The genetic reference they used for the program was apparently a powerful psychic. Makes sense. If you want a telepathic commander, you need a telepath. And it was a woman. Says here she gave live birth to the prototypes. Seems Wade wasn't convinced the psychic characteristics were genetic. He figured there was a better chance they'd be passed along if the fetus gestated inside the subject. So they put her into a coma, made her carry a genetically engineered baby to term, then induced labor. That's pretty fucking sick." * "I figured out what a Synchronicity Event is. There was an incident where they lost control of Fettel. He just suddenly started freaking out. He was only about 10 years old at the time, but I guess he killed a few people. In the investigation, they discovered that there had been a telepathic link between Fettel and Alma, even though she was in a coma. They concluded that she was influencing him. That must have been why they pulled the plug on Origin." * "Things are starting to make sense. The name of the woman they used for Origin is Alma. That's who Fettel is looking for. He's going home." * "Oh Jesus. She was just a kid. Says here Alma was 8 years old when Origin started up. They used a little girl. No wonder they're so fucking anxious to keep the lid on this mess. Somebody's going to burn for this. No wonder Aristide hasn't returned my calls. She's probably on a plane to Jamaica." * "Alma's still in there. She has to be. You've got to find her before ATC decides to get rid of the evidence." * Be careful of this Wade guy. God only knows what he's capable of." Category:Quotes Category:F.E.A.R. quotes